1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detection of pressure in tubes and more particularly, to a digital pressure sensor for a pneumatic tube system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional pneumatic tube system 1, in which a pressure sensor 2 usually is provided. The pressure sensor usually is provided between the air filter, the pressure controller, and the lubricator. The pressure sensor 2 tells the operators the pressure value in the tube system. Until now, the conventional pressure sensor 2 senses pressure by mechanic actions and displays the result by an analog display so that the conventional pressure sensor cannot provide a precise detection. Typically, the mechanic pressure sensor is affected by temperature change that will cause an error in detection as well.